Love from the Heart
by bkyougotit
Summary: Love is patient, love is kind, love is RON WEASLEY! Can Ron and Hermione ever be truly happy with Harry missing? rr
1. Graduation

Love from the Heart

Disclaimer:  I don't really own Potter and his friends. Not yet anyway

Summary:  Love is patient, love is kind, love is not self seeking, love is RON WEASLEY?  How can I and Ron ever be truly happy together with Harry missing?  RWHG/ Herm's POV

Chapter One—Graduation

It was over.  The trio's Hogwarts career was over.  Only they were no longer a trio.  Things had happened; things had changed for the worse.

Here I am once again sobbing.  It's no longer unusual as I do it all the time, often with no warning.  I used to do it over schoolwork or over the fights I had with Ron, but those reasons were extremely petty.  This time I have a REAL reason for my tears, he's gone or at least we suspect he's gone.  He was my best friend, the one whose friendship with me was strictly platonic, the one who kept my secrets, the one who saved me on countless occasions, the one who was my hero.  I remember the day he went missing, of course why wouldn't remember it?  It was only two weeks ago.

_*Flashback*_

_I had tracked him down; he was in the entrance hall about to exit through the double doors in to the battlefield, the Quidditch field. I flung myself in front of him without thinking._

_"Harry, stop acting like a damn hero!" I said._

_"Hermione, it's my fault he's out there waging war on our school!  That's the reason he's here, and you know it!  This school has shown me mercy and power and most importantly love, and he's out there trying to take it all away from me!  It's my responsibility!  Don't you remember what the prophecy said?  'Neither can live while both survive?'  It's now or never, it's my life and you can't stop me!"  Harry shouted_

_"What about us, your friends who love you dearly?  Harry, what about Ron and I!  We need you!"  I sobbed with compassion_

_"Well, you have each other and you don't need me!  Now get out of my way, because this is going to be the last battle I swear to you!  No more will die because of him!" he yelled as he pushed me forcefully out of the way._

_*End of flashback*_

Needless to say, it was the last battle.  He nor Voldemort haven't darkened anyone's doorstep in over 2 weeks and it is most probable that he is dead.  That night there was celebration and mourning.  Never has so much grief wiped over me in such a small amount of time.  So here on my graduation day, one of the happiest days of my life and here I am sobbing my eyes out.  I am a Hogwarts graduate.  The top Hogwarts graduate and here I am sobbing.  A shadow has just fallen over me.  I look up it's the love of my life.  It's Ron.  His bloodshot eyes match his hair perfectly.  He has cried many a tear himself today.  We were supposed to be friends for life, or at least we would graduate together.  I close my eyes hoping this is all a dream, when I know its not.  I open my eyes again; Ron is holding is arm open with his diploma in his left hand.  I stand and practically fall into his arms.  I lay my head on his broad chest and continue to sob.  And at this moment, I know Ron is thinking the same thing as I.  Harry, please come back to us.


	2. The Best of Times, The Worst of Times

Love from the Heart

By bkugotit

Disclaimer:  Harry, Ron, and Hermione, MY PRECIOUSES!!  Naw, I'm just kidding

Chapter Two:  The Worst of the Times, the Best of Times

The summer time, once to me it was a horribly long break from school, but what is it now?  Now that there is no longer a Hogwarts to return to?  The real world (well that's what the muggle world calls it), I suppose awaits.  I have had tons of job offers, but no one to discuss them with.  I mean Ron has already gotten his perfect job offer.  He is going to St. Mungo's, he's going to study a basic amount of healing medical magic and once he finishes a year of the training, he finally get s his perfect dream job!  He is going to get to work as a physical therapist for the Chudley Cannons.  I don't think I have ever seen a bigger smile on my love's face.  I remember the pain and the excitement of the letter arriving with the job proposal.

_*Flashback*_

_We were sitting in the common room exactly two days after the Last __Battle__.  We were somber and downtrodden when suddenly an obnoxiously orange owl flew through the window, carrying two letters.  I starred at it curiously and wondered just exactly who the letters that brought, belonged to.  I peered at the envelope and saw the name Mr. Ronald Arthur Weasley.  I screamed Ron's name...he was sitting across the room, his head in his hands.  He peered up at me and said, "Hermione, What is it?"_

_I replied in an excited, high voice, "There's a letter here for you!"_

_He hopped up and scurried across the common room towards me.  He snatched the letter from the orange owl's beak, ripped open the sealed envelope, and began to read the letter in a furious fashion.  When he had finished the letter, he smiled for the first time in two days.  A true genuine smile, one that lit up his crystal blue eyes.  He then picked me up, which caused me to scream, and then twirled me around and around.  Ron set me down on the couch and began to kiss me passionately.  The kiss went on for hours, well it seemed like hours.  I pulled away and said, "Ron, not that I mind or anything, but what was that all about?"_

_With an enormous smile upon his face, he gleefully replied, "Hermione, honey, I got my dream job!"_

_I let out a loud, high pitched squeal, not much different from that of Lavender's or Parvarti's and said, "You mean the one as the Chudley Cannons' physical therapist?"_

_"Except they left something out, they are letting me go and train at __St.__ Mungo's for a year, all expenses paid!" He yelled._

_"Omigosh, well you better open the second letter it came with the owl, too." I said, I would later regret it.  Ron opened the letter, rapidly just like the first, and then as he read the letter, I watched his face fall.  Further than I have ever seen it fall.  I solitary tear fell from his eye, followed by another and another.  I then wondered was wrong with him and I pulled the letter with an orange seal from Ron's shaking hands.  I felt the need to sob extremely quickly when I read the letter._

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_            It gives me great honor and pleasure to offer you the position of seeker for the great Qudditch team of the Chudley Cannons.  We have watched many of your games and do believe you have great talent and ability for the great sport of Qudditch and it would awesome if you decide to join us in this year's quest of the Qudditch World Cup!  Please respond as soon as possible, so that we can send you finer detail of your possible new job._

_                                                                                               Sincerely, Mr. Dannon James, Owner of the Chudley Cannons_

_Two Days after he has been missing and the world doesn't even that he is gone!  This thought made me sob harder than I have sobbed before.  I pulled Ron into a tight hug and we continued sob together oblivious to the rest of the Common Room around us._

_*End of Flashback*_

How much pain and anguish was felt that night.  How we miss him…it has been a round month since someone has seen the raven-haired, bespeckled boy who cared more about the happiness of others rather than his own.  Harry was a true hero.  I shouldn't keep trying to think about him and how we miss him, as I think it is about time I should plan to move on.  I hate to say, I need to move on, I need a job.  Not just any job a job that I have dreamed about for years, a position at Hogwarts, a teaching position or possibly I am going to work in the library.  I am going to go see Professor Dumbledore today.  He said that he would be glad to give me a position or at least an interview.  Ron said he would go with me, he says for the love of his life nothing could be as sweet.  He told me after the interview we would go out to celebrate life in general.  My life is perfect and celebration of it could only sweeter if Harry were here.  Harry, where are you, Life isn't as sweet without you!

A/N:  I know that it's corny and a little odd, but I hope you know that this is the way you would act if your best friend was  no where to be found…please review soon and tell me what you honestly think!


End file.
